Illuminating His Smile
by Felicity Dream
Summary: David Xanatos is told that a new member of the society is rapidly reaching the top position. When he is asked to take in the new member, he didn't expect the new member to be fresh from "high school".


Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles or Harry Potter.  
Story: David Xanatos is told that a new member of the society is rapidly reaching the top position. When he is asked to take in the new member, he didn't expect the new member to be fresh from "high school". Cross with Harry Potter and Gargoyles.  
Set after the Gathering for Gargoyles, and the 5th book for Harry Potter.  
Spoilers: Most definitely.  
Pairings: Harry/Owen (Puck)  
Warnings: All sorts…

**Illuminating His Smile  
**_Chapter One: A Rather Silly Affair_

"Lord Oberon, please consider the offer. We need Harry Potter to be watched over for a while. He mustn't be around the area, for who knows who might be after him. Voldemort refuses to stop, but there's no other way for Harry to remain safe," Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, wearily asked.

Oberon scowled, narrowing his eyes at the old wizard. "You, as well as he, are products of a mutation of magic. Humans _gifted_ with magic. Abnormalities that do not deserve such a gift and are ungrateful for it."

"Lord Oberon, I beg you to reconsider."

The King of Avalon stood up, towering over Dumbledore, "Bring me the boy and we shall see. If he's worthy, then I will accept."

Dumbledore knew the king would not bother with anything less so nodded and gestured for Snape to bring in Harry. The sullen boy walked in with haunted eyes and both Lord Oberon and Dumbledore shivered, both unwilling to stare into those eyes.

"Harry," Dumbledore started off gently, "This is Lord Oberon. Come here."

Harry walked the last few steps with his head hanged low and stared at the ground.

"Harry," Oberon ended up echoing Dumbledore's earlier gentle tone. "Look up."

And those vivid emerald eyes that were so jaded stared into his own, that he thought might've been lost in them for eternity had he not forcibly moved his eyes away.

"Dumbledore, leave me and the child alone. I wish to speak to Harry without anyone else's interference," Oberon firmly instructed, not moving his eyes off of Harry's slumped figure, but avoiding the youngest (amongst them) magic wielder's eyes.

"Of course, Lord Oberon," Dumbledore murmured, bowing his leave.

It left Harry and Oberon alone together.

"Child, come closer."

"Harry, sir. Harry's fine," Harry mumbled, shuffling closer.

"Harry, then. Sit next to me and we shall talk."

Harry had no choice but to listen, sitting down next to the king on his throne. Surprisingly, the king moved to sit next to him on the steps before the throne.

"Tell me of your life. Start from the beginning, even before Hogwarts."

And for some reason, Harry felt compelled to tell Oberon.

When it was all said and done, Harry couldn't believe he was crying. And in front of such a powerful being!

"Hush now, Child…Harry, you mustn't force those tears away. Cry, but calm yourself. Your heartbreaking cries touch even my hardened heart. Come, compose yourself. You shall meet my wife, Queen Titania. She would be most pleased to meet you. In fact, you might find yourself even smothered," Oberon chuckled, forcing away the negative feelings that arose in him as he listened to Harry's story.

"Come," and they headed out to find the Queen.

The Queen, distraught as she was about being unable to take her grandson with her, was pleasantly surprised to find a human in Oberon's presence. Considering the king's tendencies to look down on mortals…

But her husband seemed quite fine and even enjoyed with the boy's company.

"Titania, this is Harry. He's going to stay with us for awhile, by Dumbledore's request. You don't mind, love, right?"

"Of course not. Just a little surprised, dear. Well, shall we show him around?" Titania gave him a look that said they were going to talk later, but took Harry by the arm and started walking out the room. "Coming, my king?"

"I should inform Dumbledore and his assistant. Would you take him around, love?"

"That is fine. We shall see you later. Come, Harry. Let us take a tour around the kingdom."

* * *

Harry was outside in the gardens by the time Oberon was done talking with Dumbledore, sitting calmly but melancholy with Titania on the grass as they stared into the waters of a pond.

Harry hummed a little, and then sung.

_  
"If shame had a face I think it would kinda look like mine  
If it had a home would it be my eyes?  
Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this?"_ Harry drifted off and then stared into the waters again.

Oberon and Titania shared a look, before the Queen spoke up, "Harry, I think it's time to eat. Are you hungry now?"

Harry look like he made to say he wasn't, but sighed and nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

After the feast, Harry wearily was shown where he would be sleeping. He hurriedly bid them goodnight, and went in straight to sleep, not bothering to take note of the vivid and beautiful décor of his sleeping quarters.

Oberon and Titania, however, stayed up to discuss their new ward. They had several concerns, mostly to do with Harry's obvious depression.

"Darling, I'm worried. It is not of his best interest to be stranded here, peaceful and beautiful though our kingdom is. I believe that we should find something that will keep him busy, as well as his mind," the Queen murmured to her King.

Oberon nodded, agreeing. "I know, Titania. Perhaps, he shall find a place amongst the Illuminati. I shall contact Rex Alucard to see if he will induct Harry and show him the ways of the Illuminati. I am hopeful the Illuminati training will keep the boy's mind off of his godfather's death and his destiny. At the moment, those two things are what are haunting him the most. But there is more that is piling onto him…"

"Perhaps he can find the support he needs there," Titania agreed.

* * *

Rex Alucard Gardier was not a man to be trifled with. He was a man of authority with connections that delved everywhere, in every government, in every pocket. He even had ties with the Lord Oberon of Avalon. That was a fact he was most proud of. And that was why he had not refused the favor Lord Oberon had asked of him, to take in the boy in front of him.

"Harry Potter, huh. I've heard of you." And of course, Alucard had. If he had ties everywhere, it would be expected for him to have ties in the Wizarding World.

"Yes, sir," Harry said dejectedly.

Alucard frowned, "Don't address me as 'sir.' Always address the higher ranks with their title; as such I am 'Rex' Alucard. Understood?"

Harry nodded wearily, "Yes, Rex Alucard."

Alucard's frown deepened. It wasn't good to have him so down. It seemed a waste, for such a bright boy to be reduced to this shell.

And so began Harry's training as an Illuminatus.

Alucard personally handled Harry's training. He not only owed it to Lord Oberon, but to the downtrodden boy who seemed so close to giving up. And he made sure Harry learned well, surprised and pleased when Harry started picking things up quickly. So quickly that Harry began rising through the ranks just as quickly as he learned, becoming a low echelon member to a ranked one. It was a surprising turn of events when he'd learned Harry had actually become Illuminatus Major.

The rest of the Mysteries and the Illuminatus Dirigens were soon catching interest in this seeming unknown.

Due to Harry's new position in their ranks, Alucard began having the other Mysteries and the Illuminatus Dirigens help in teaching Harry. He was to be coached because the Rex Alucard had decided on one thing.

Harry was fast rising, and Alucard believed he would pass on his title to Harry. It was why Harry needed all the extra training, to prepare him for his duties as future Rex.

However, Harry still needed to stop his depression. Keeping busy and learning all these new things weren't going to stop Harry from being depressed. It only took his mind off of things for awhile, before it all comes crashing back on him.

That was why he had sent for one of the lower echelon members, non-ranked. A David Xanatos…

* * *

"Xanatos, I sent for you because there is a task I need you to complete. I'm sure you have heard all about the new member rising quickly. Well, you need to take him in for awhile," Alucard directed authoritatively.

The business tycoon didn't even flinch, bowing and nodding his understanding.

"Yes, Rex Alucard. I would be honored to," David replied smoothly.

Alucard nodded, motioning for someone to come forward. David was surprised seeing a teenager appearing and he wasn't stupid enough to ask if this was the new member. Just because he was young, which was a very surprising fact indeed, didn't mean the boy wasn't capable of appearing in the midst of the Illuminati and succeeding quickly amongst their ranks.

"Harry, this is David Xanatos. Xanatos, this is Illuminatus Major Harry Potter. Harry, you will be boarding with Xanatos for awhile, as a break from your duties and studies. I have already informed your guardian, whom you will be going to to retrieve your belongings."

Harry nodded and glanced back at David before moving away to supposedly see his guardian.

The task seemed easy, and yet David was sure that Harry was more than he seemed and that trouble was coming his way.

Later on, when Harry had gone back to Avalon to retrieve his things, the King and Queen were worriedly discussing the situation.

"I understand Alucard's position, but I am still worried about Harry. And putting him with David? I am not sure I like this, nor am I sure David's home will do Harry any better than here," Titania told her husband.

Oberon sighed, "I know, my dear. But think of it this way. We have someone we can trust there to look over Alexander. Our grandson will not only be in safe hands, his wellbeing will be reported straight to us by Harry."

She nodded slowly in agreement, "Yes, that is a good idea. I trust Harry to take care of our grandson, and I also trust him to give truthful and accurate information to us. It will be good to have someone we trust in David's home, so we are well informed."

Oberon smiled gently at his wife and pulled her close, "My Queen, that is the spirit. We should talk to Harry about this before he leaves."

Titania smiled back and left with him to talk to their leaving ward.

Started 1/15/08 –Completed 6/9/08


End file.
